


They started fighting and then they banged

by Ifjulietcouldwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifjulietcouldwrite/pseuds/Ifjulietcouldwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to Mary Margaret and David's engagement party Killian strands himself and Emma in a snow bank. While waiting for David to pick them up a fight ensues and well you know what happens, after but in this case during a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They started fighting and then they banged

What possessed Emma to let Killian drive them up to David's mother Ruth’s house up in the country in her tiny yellow bug. The moment he even asked to do so, she knew it was a bad idea but she was too busy trying to find the right dress for Mary Margaret and David's Engagement party to even fight him. It wasn't like Killian was a bad driver, in fact he was a great driver. In all the years they had been friends, he had never mishandled the bug when she let him drive it. Killian just thought that Emma's bug would be able to make it through snow and the back roads that lead to Ruth's house, and was he ever wrong.

The night before, the tiny town that Ruth lived in had gotten almost a foot of snow. Many of the roads had been cleared, but since the town mostly relied on neighboring towns to send more plows, some of the shortcuts were still buried deep in snow. Emma knew the back roads as she had been down them many of times in David's old beat up truck. She remembered every bump in the road as she avoided them while doing her homework on her way to school. Ruth had adopted Emma when she was sixteen, and David became the best big brother she could ever have hoped for. That is why Emma needed for Killian to stay on the main road and get her to Ruth's without a problem. Instead they were no more than ten minutes away and in a snow bank that Killian somehow got them stuck in.

"Yeah" Emma glanced over at Killian, frustrated. "It's that back road that David likes to take because it cuts like five minutes to Ruth's." She then turned her gaze out her passenger window.

"David will be there soon to pick you both up." Mary Margaret's voiced echoed through the car from Emma's phone.

"Thanks." Emma hung up the phone and shoved it into her coat pocket. "Would it have really killed you to stay on the main road? Now David has to leave the party to come and get us." Emma squinted to see tiny snowflakes falling on the windshield. "Great now it's snowing which will take even more time."

"Yes, it's all my fault Swan, because I _knew_ the back roads wouldn’t be cleared, and I _knew_ that we would somehow get your old bug stuck in the snow." Killian's English lilt came out heavier the more sarcastic he became as he ranted.

"I'm not completely saying it's your fault, but you didn't need to take this road. I'm pretty sure this road is just meant for David's pick up." Emma was trying to remain calm but all she wanted to do was yell even more at Killian.

"I wouldn't have wanted to take the back road if someone hadn't insisted that we get their quickly after causing us to be late over a bloody dress choice." Killian turned in his seat and stared Emma straight in the eyes.

"Oh now it's my fault." Emma raised her voice. "I didn't tell you to get off the MAIN ROAD!"

Not wanting to continue the unnecessary and childish argument, Killian climbed out of his chair and into the tiny back seat. It was cold and cramped but it was the only way that he could have some space from Emma. Killian pulled up the collar of his pea coat and settled into the spot right behind the drivers chair before putting his legs up on the other half of the back seat. Not knowing how long it would take David to come retrieve them, he leaned his head back on the cold glass and closed his eyes.

Emma knowing full well this was Killian's way of ignoring her, felt an added rush of anger build up in her. She was not going to let him out of the argument this easily. They had to spend the next few hours, and maybe even the night at Ruth's tiny little house, and Emma knew it was best to finish the argument in the bug than let everyone be witness to them arguing.

"We are finishing this now before we go to Ruth's" Emma said sternly as she moved Killian's legs and climbed into the back seat.

"I am not one of your boyfriends Swan and if I want to avoid this argument I can." The frustration Killian was trying to prevent from building was now clear in his voice.

"If you were one of my boyfriends you one would have stayed on the main road and two not acted like a child and climbed into the back seat." Emma quipped back as she tried to keep some distance from Killian in the tiny back seat.

"I'm a child now!" Killian sat up straight and stared Emma straight in her greens eyes. For a moment they mesmerized him. He had forgotten they were fighting until a chill ran up his spine and reminded him of their situation. "What about you? You climbed back here to argue with me. Why? Oh so our friends didn't have to hear us argue. Who is the child Swan?" Killian leaned his face forward, starting to invade Emma's space. He had been this close to her before but this time he wanted to reach out and kiss her, just to shut her up he told himself. Of course it was not because he hadn't wanted to kiss her every time he had seen her for the past several years.

"Remind me again why we're friends?" She could almost see her words spew out of her mouth and hit Killian in the face. Not wanting to back down she had moved her face nose to nose with his. Suddenly her heart began to race. Uncertain as to why, Emma chalked it up to anger and frustration.

"So someone can remind you what a pain in the ass you can be at times" Killian whispered into Emma's ear purposely to infuriate her. Instantly his nose caught a whiff of Emma's perfume and incapacitated him.

Emma could feel the scruff on Killian's face on her own as he lingered by her ear a little longer. Her lips could brush his face if she moved ever so slightly towards him. Desperately wanting to grab his face in her hands, Emma balled them up in the fabric of her coat. This was not the time or the place to allow any feelings towards Killian to come out. They were in the middle of an argument, David would be there any minute and most of all, and he was her friend. Killian was such a good friend to her. He listened about failed dates, boyfriends who turned out to be what Killian called nothing more than flying monkeys who could talk, made her laugh when she needed it the most and he knew just about everything about her.

Nope, this was not the time or place for such an act, except no one told Killian that. Feeling the corner of Emma's lips on his face Killian couldn't resist the urge of turning his face and capturing her lips with his own. To hell with the cold weather and the argument Killian thought, as the first touch of Emma's lips on his began to be processed by his brain. The only thing that mattered was the softness of Emma's lips and how she parted them to let his tongue slide through and tangle itself with hers. Losing himself in the kiss, Killian deepened the angle, as he slid his body closer to Emma, nearly pressing her into the side of the bug. He needed all of her and Killian new it. Every part of him wanted to know the feel of Emma underneath him or this case on top of him due to the size of the bug.

Reacting to the pressure of Killian's body, Emma released her hands from the fabric of her coat and pulled Killian in closer. The sudden warmth of the kiss and her coat became suffocating and Emma needed it off now, except there was a slight problem with that need.  Once the coat came off, she would want to take off Killian's, then his shirt and maybe his pants. It wasn't the first time she had felt the need, but it was the first time it was a possibility. With the idea of sex swirling through her mind Emma released the collar and began to search for the buttons of Killian's coat. Hesitantly she undid the first one, nothing. She moved down to the second one and once again waited for a reaction from Killian but nothing. By the third one Emma was certain he was either going to stop her or say something.

Killian was surprised by how nimble Emma's fingers were while still wearing her gloves. Like nothing, she had managed to undo two of the heavy pea coat buttons and was diligently working on the third. Fully realizing that they were about to recreate the car scene in Titanic, Killian yanked off his gloves and threw them towards the front set. Between the excitement and nerves, there was no way Killian was going to be able to undo the buttons on Emma's coat with gloves on. With great precision he was able to have them all undone before Emma could notice that Killian had begun to slide off her coat and moved to her waist.

"I hope you know this doesn't get you out of the argument." Emma said breathlessly as she pulled away from Killian's kiss.

"I would gladly argue later with you if this is my punishment for not listening" Killian responded as he helped Emma remove his coat.

"Punishment isn't a bad idea." Emma seductively whispered as she moved Killian so she could straddle him. "You are the reason we're stuck here." Settling her knees on either side of his hips she could feel a very impressive bulge pressing into her center.

"You and this bloody dress are partly to blame." Killian added as he slowly pulled down the back zipper of Emma's dress. "Oh and telling me to hurry up and get to Ruth's." Smooth warm skin prickled under his rough fingertips as he splayed the back of the dress in order to push it off her shoulders and down to her waist. Killian's eyes widened with delight seeing the sheer lacey bra Emma had chose to wear.

"If you only had listened to me and stayed on the main road." There was a tinge of frustration mixed in Emma's playful words. "Let's hope you listen to me now." Leaning back slightly Emma rocked her hips just enough to make Killian jump. "Think you can follow directions this time?" Emma started a slow but steady pace, the clothing added to the pleasurable friction.

"Aye I can." The amount of want in Killian's voice was nothing like Emma had heard before. "I can be very attentive, I promise you." Killian said as he watched Emma undo the buttons of his shirt and run her hands up through the heavy patches of his coarse, black chest hair.

"Good." Emma whispered into Killian's ear as her hands made their way down to his belt. Wanting to know what awaited her, Emma brushed her hand over the strained section of Killian's pants. "Don't worry, this time I won't tell you to rush." With the belt undone, Emma wasted no time on moving on to the button and zipper of Killian's pants.

"I plan on taking my time with you Emma." It was the truth. Killian had wanted this since he could remember, and now was not the time to rush, regardless of the place.

Turned on by the idea of Killian taking his time to please her, Emma pushed herself up on her knees and placed Killian's hands on her thighs. Taking the ever so subtle hint, Killian slid them up the dress and hooked his fingers into the sheer tights and, what he was guessing was, the black lacey underwear that matched Emma's bra. Pulling them down to Emma's knees, and left the rest for Emma to move further down her legs.  As Emma put weight on the left side of her body to take off at least the one side, Killian took his thumb and ran it over her slick folds before finding the tiny bundle of nerves. Skillfully, he made tiny circles over and over until Emma released a small moan.

"Take your pants off." Emma commanded forcefully. Killian's little thumb action had built a desire so strong at the base of her stomach, she needed to feel him inside her.

As Killian did as he was told, Emma turned towards the front seat and leaned over the passenger chair. Popping open the glove compartment she moved papers from side to side until she found a small box of condoms she had kept just in case a date was going really well. Grabbing the last one from the box, she turned back towards Killian to find his cock sprung from his pants. Emma bit her bottom as she survived him.

"It's a good thing no one uses this road" Emma said as she stroked him before opening the condom package.

"Really now?" Killian raised his eyebrow as he teasing asked, wanting to hear how Emma anticipated screaming his name.

Not wanting to boost Killian's ego more than it already was and will be, Emma slid the condom on him. Once again pushing herself upwards onto her knees, Emma positioned herself right above the tip of Killian's cock. She could feel him pressing into her and moving her folds to the sides to make his way into her sweet spot. Leaning into Killian, Emma nipped at his bottom lip before sliding her tongue past his lips and initiating another kiss. This time is was full of lust and passion. Each could taste and feel the need for the other on their tongue and lips. Unable to resist the urge, Emma placed a hand on each shoulder as she pushed herself down on Killian. Finally feeling Killian inside of her, Emma moaned against his lips as he slid effortlessly inside her. The way he dragged against her walls perfectly made her feel as if he was molded just for her.

"Killian." Emma let out as she broke their second kiss.

"Already? But I haven't put in effort." Killian mumbled as he pressed his lips to the curve of her neck. Wasting no time, Emma had begun to drive her center into him with a back and forth motion.

"Don't get cocky now." Emma's words were shaky from the cold and Killian's touch as he unhooked her bra and began to slide it off over her. His calloused thumbs grazed across her nipples causing Emma to stop her movement briefly.

"To late for that." Killian responded before taking Emma's pert right nipple into his mouth.

"Just so we're clear....God that feels good" Emma let out as she grabbed onto the hair at the back of Killian's neck, riding into Killian harder with each roll of her hips. Between Killian's very skillful tongue flicking at her nipple, and the perfect pace she had found, Emma knew it wouldn't be long until she saw stars, or snowflakes in this case.  "I am still mad...Damn it Killian." His mouth moved over to the left one but this time he sucked on it until it created the perfect peak. "…at you."

"If this is what I get while you're mad at me." Killian released Emma's nipple from his mouth. "Then by all means stay mad at me." He teased as he raised his hips slightly off the seat, giving Emma her fill.

"I mean it." Emma pressed herself into Killian as she rode him just a little harder. "I plan....on....fighting with you....more later.... Killian." Emma breathed out in spurts that matched the pace of her movements.  They were long and exaggerated, increasing the pleasure both to her and Killian.

"Maybe I can demonstrate my magnificent oral skills while we argue." The words seemed to dance out of Killian's mouth and into Emma's ears, making the fire in her stomach spark hotter, forcing Emma to close her eyes. The image of Killian's head between her legs took form behind her lids and made her ride harder into Killian.

"I would love to witness that." Emma said as she opened her eyes and grabbed Killian's face. "But right now, how about you shut up and fuck me."

Doing as Emma wished, Killian grabbed her hips and helped Emma grind into him. With the help of Killian's hands Emma was able to find the perfect rhythm that was needed for them. Truth was, in that position, any movement made Emma want to see stars. Killian hit her just right that every time she rode into him, he tapped the spot inside her that no man until him could seem to find. It didn't help that when Killian's lips weren't on her, they were pressed against some part of her body. He seemed to find places on her skin that burned from his touch.

"Oh my God." Emma managed out as she bit her bottom lip. Somehow Killian had slid his thumb to the place where they were joined and rubbed the sensitive spot hidden in Emma's wet core.

"No, just Killian." Pride and happiness filled Killian's voice knowing how much Emma was enjoying herself.

"Fine. KILLIAN!" Emma called out as she drove her body downward to feel the pressure of Killian's thumb against her.

Killian moved his thumb and took a breast in each hand. Remembering the pleasure his mouth had brought Emma earlier, he started slowly licking one while his thumb and forefinger played with the other. The pleasurable sensation coursed through Emma's body, heating up her veins like rum on a cold winter’s night. Killian could hear her hands grip at the leather the more he teased her. Enjoying himself, he moved to the other breast, paying just as much attention, if not more than the other. This time Emma's right hand slammed against the side window. Release her from his mouth, Killian looked up at Emma to see the pleasure on her face. It was glorious, her pale pink cheeks had become red and her eyes focused solely as him, letting him know that the ecstasy she was feeling was because of him.

It wasn't before long that Emma's long roll of the hips quickly picked up speed and went off rhythm she had created for them, her release was on the verge of hitting. Killian, feeling his own about to appear, jerked his hips upwards giving Emma every inch of his hard cock. Digging her nails into the skin of Killian's shoulders, Emma rocked her hips one more time, it was all she needed.

"DAMN IT KILLIAN JONES!" Emma screamed out at the top of her lungs as her orgasm rushed over her body. Emma screwed her eyes shut. She swore she could see snowflakes dancing in the moonlight the tighter she shut them. "FUCK!" Not wanting the feeling to end Emma rode Killian until the end of her release. This was nothing like any orgasm she had felt before. "KILLIAN!" Feeling herself lose balance Emma placed one sweaty palm on the cold rearview glass and the other wrapped around Killian's head as she brought him closer to her.

"Don't stop Emma." Killian pleaded as he felt Emma's walls squeeze his cock tightly. His own release was right there and he could feel it. All he needed was for Emma to continue to ride into him for another few seconds. "FUCK." Killian echoed as ever last drop of him poured into the condom. Feeling drained and lifeless, Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's back and held on tightly. "We should argue more often." Killian let out as he moved his hands upwards and entangled his fingers in Emma's loose locks. "It's proven to be enjoyable" Emma laughed into the top of his head before kissing it.

Having not heard a cell phone ring signaling the arrival of David, Emma laid on Killian as she tried to regain her breath and composure. Killian's skin was a mixture of warm, cold and sweaty. The scent of sex and his cologne tickled Emma's nose as she buried her head further into the crook of his neck. In that moment, Emma and Killian realized it was more than just anger sex, but the only way the two could admit their feelings. As Killian ran is hand up and down Emma's back he smiled to himself. He had pictured this moment a million times in his head, minus the fight, frigid temperatures, and cramped bug back seat. Honestly, he had no intention of complaining about how it all happened because he had Emma in his arms, and nothing could take that happiness away.

Meanwhile outside...

"Mary Margaret, the windows are all fogged up." David said into the phone as he closed his truck door.

"It's cold out. Maybe they are huddled up trying to keep warm." Mary Margaret sweetly and innocently responded.

"I think they're in the backseat" David spoke into the phone as he inched closer to the bug. "And oh my god." He said in a whisper of terror. The sound of Emma screaming out Killian's name had broken through the glass and poor David was witness to his sister having sex in her car.

"What is it? David is everything ok? Is something wrong with Emma?" There was panic in Mary Margaret's voice.

"Nope I think she is fine. See you in bit. Love you." David rushed out as Killian's voice came through the window next. "Why did I agree to get them?" He slowly walked up to the car and knocked gently on the window. "When you two are ready, I'll be here, in my truck, trying to forget what I heard. Take your time."

The knock on the window jolted Emma and Killian from their peaceful moment. David's voiced pierced the glass and echoed the inside of the bug. The pair looked at each other, wondering how long David had been waiting outside for them. After hearing his words, the answer was embarrassingly clear, David had been there long enough to be scarred by his little sister and closest friend. Quietly as possible Emma and Killian laughed, slightly embarrassed but mostly amused. They gathered their clothing and got dressed as quickly as possible.

About five minutes later the passenger side door of David's truck opened, Emma slide in first, followed by Killian. David said nothing to them, hell he didn't even look at them. He put the truck in drive and began the drive to Ruth's. Emma looked at David out of the corner of her eye trying to see how horrified and disgusted he was. Of course David knew Emma was having sex, she was an adult after all but hearing it was a whole new level. Killian feeling like he needed to explain, turned to face David, but Emma placed her hand over his mouth and shook her head no. With the raise of his eyebrow Killian asked why.

"Because if you say something right now I will be tempted to pull over the truck and punch you in the face." David's voice was stern and monotone. "Here is what is going to happen. We are going to my mom’s, you will say nothing, and we will NEVER talk about this. Got it?"

"David..." Emma began to say in her sisterly voice.

"Got it?" David repeated louder.

"Yes." Emma and Killian answered in unison.

"One last thing. I'm happy the two of you got together but I didn't need to hear it." David tried to hide his happiness. "It took you too long enough. Mary Margaret and I were tired of waiting for this to happen."

Surprised at what David had to say, Emma and Killian just smiled at each other and cuddled up closer. Both wondered had it been that obvious all this time. Did everyone, including Ruth, know about the feelings and attraction they had towards each other? None of it mattered anymore essentially, since what happened. David had told them they weren't to say anything but if everyone had been waiting for them to get together, they were sure going to see them and know exactly what happened. The glow of their faces, the sweet little looks, and definitely their hair was going to give them away.

"It looks like we may have to spend the night at Ruth's. We will have to save the rest of the arguing for another night, since I doubt your room is sound proof." Killian whispered in Emma's ear hoping that David would not hear him.

"I can be very quiet if I need to be." Emma responded before kissing a spot on Killian's neck.

"I said no talking about it, and that meant future defiling of my sister." David reiterated as he turned to face them and give his best protective older brother look.

Not wanting to walk the rest of the way to Ruth's, Emma and Killian decided to not say another word. Instead, they exchanged knowing glances and little smiles reliving the pleasurable events that happened no more than a few minutes ago. Emma would brush her lips against Killian's neck egging him on for more. Killian's eyes lustfully looked up her as he licked his lips. The air around them was charged with sex once again, but there was a hidden sweetness of the night that could not be seen. It was tucked between them as their fingers interlocked and pressed their sweaty palms into each other. Even with all the hints of sex passing between them, there was nothing more intimate than holding each other's hand now and possibly for always.


End file.
